[unreadable] The long-term objectives of this work is to make miniaturized motorized devices which can be used as orienters, graspers and in general, tools on the end of endoscopic devices. These devices will allow more medical procedures to be addressed with less invasive endoscopic surgery, enhance the abilities of endoscopic surgeons, and reduce the time to perform endoscopic surgery. Current endoscopic devices operate through mechanical linkages. These piezoelectric ultrasonic motors will allow much higher precision and increased functionality. [unreadable] [unreadable] Piezoelectric ultrasonic motors with their exceptional properties, such as high resolution of displacement control, absence of parasitic magnetic fields (can be used in MRI fields), frictional locking at the power-offstage, and high thrust to weight ratio, make them good candidates for use in precision micromechanical systems. The motors developed here are unique in that they use a combination of shear and flex to produce motion. For most piezoelectric materials, shear is the most active mode, with the largest piezoelectric coefficients and coupling. This efficient use of piezoelectric material allows the motors to be easily miniaturized have high performance. Specifically, they can be miniaturized to smaller sizes than conventional piezoelectric motors, are easier and less costly to manufacture. [unreadable] [unreadable] A unique property of these shear motors is that they can be designed to produce both a rotary motion and a linear or translational motion in a single motor. This allows devices made from them to be smaller yet. These two motions can be combined to make a motorized microwrist with two angular degrees of freedom. The linear motion can push a linkage or pivot to produce a change in the azimuthal angle while the rotary motion produces a circumferencial motion. [unreadable] [unreadable] These devices will increase robotic dexterity, manipulation capabilities, and teachability. They are desirable for many medical and commercial applications. They will be component mechanism technologies supporting transluminal surgery, prosthetic devices, and robotic manipulators. [unreadable] [unreadable]